Inez
How Inez joined the Tourney Inez is a very generous person, and is known to be very cautious and precise, as seen in Snow Day To Be Exact, where she did not prefer estimation. She likes to stand on her head when she needs to ponder a situation, and doesn't always agree to what her friends think they should do. She usually doesn't give up, and tries to encourage her friends to keep trying and to not let Hacker pull them down. When things seem to be bad, she usually says: "This is not good! This is not good at all!". How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Inez: *Play 454 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using either Lee, Combot, Nina, or Anna, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Inez on the Kyoto International School Principal's Office stage. After defeating Inez, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the youngest of the Cybersquad, Inez!". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her fingers together. After the announcer calls her name Inez does Raphael's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "The little gear will turn twice as fast as the big one!". Special Attacks Laser Gun (Neutral) Inez fires a laser from her ray gun. Repulsor Blade (Side) Inez makes a sword made of repulsor energy in her hand and does 4 slashes with it. Yoga Teleport (Up) Inez goes into Dhalsim's floating meditation stance then disappears, then reappears in the location determined by the Analog Stick. Smart Bomb (Down) Inez fires four bombs from her hands. Extravaganza (Hyper Smash) Based on E. Honda's Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Inez crouches like a ready sumo wrestler then she will launch herself into a headbutt and if it connects, it will push the opponent all the way to the of the stage. Once the opponent is pinned against the wall, Inez will use her Laser Gun against the helpless opponent and finish off with a particularly strong slap which causes the opponent to slump to the ground. Inez Finale (Final Smash) Based on Dampierre's Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny Critical Finish, Inez glares suspiciously forward. If any opponent is caught in the glare, she says "Hear my story!" A thought bubble then appears as Inez starts "The Motherboard..." then everything fasts forward comically for Inez and the opponent she is telling the story to. When the story reaches its conclusion, the opponent has a heart attack and falls dead, taking a life from the stock. When the Final Smash is a success, Inez says "I showed you who's boss!". Victory Animations #Inez looks at the sky saying "But Slider's our friend!". #*Inez looks at the sky saying "This stuff is faster! WAY FASTER!!!". (Combot/Lyndis/Wario/Rocket Raccoon/Reshiram/Zekrom/Saisyu/Onslaught/Sage/Jotaro/N'Dool/Spock/Worf/Starman victories only) #Inez bows with her hand extended while saying "Maybe we can turn it with another gear...". #Inez puts her hands on her hips and says "We have to help him!". #*Inez puts her hands on her hips and says "You should've sent our nemesis to the principal, not the Cybersquad!". (Ganryu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Inez walks to her start point and bows saying "If we put a big gear on top, and a small one on the bottom with half as many teeth..." before assuming her fighting stance. Special Quotes *We thought we might never see you again! (When fighting Ganryu) *It's not quicksand, Matt! It's Cybersand Version 4.0! (When fighting Combot, Lyndis, Wario, Rocket Raccoon, Reshiram, Zekrom, Saisyu, Onslaught, Sage, Jotaro, N'Dool, Spock, Worf, or Starman) Trivia *Inez's fighting stance is exactly the same as that of Lili during Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. *Inez shares her Japanese voice actress with Digi-Boy. *The rival of Inez in Tourney 1 is Sage. The rival of Inez in Tourney 2 is Devo the Cursed. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Cyberchase characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney